


The Darkness of the Sun

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best thing you can do for another when they're upset is just be there. Blankets and cuddles don't hurt either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I've had sitting in my 'To Be Finished' folder. I had NO idea these two were going to get this damn schmoopy.

Megatron entered their habsuite to find the lights at their lowest setting and Rodimus curled up on their couch staring at nothing. He knew that look, the thousand-mile stare, the quick breathing as pain gripped the spark and tore at you as real as any wound. “In all my life, in all my travels, despite all the worlds I’ve traversed, and all the sights I have seen I have yet to find anything that captivates my spark as the mech before me.” 

Rodimus huffed and spoke quietly into the darkness. “Pretty words won’t help tonight, but thanks for trying.” 

The larger mech walked to Rodimus side. He pulled the blanket from the back of their couch. He took Rodimus' hand pulling at the smaller mech until he followed Megatron to his chair. “Come then my sullen Prime at least allow me to hold you so that you are aware you that are not alone.” 

Rodimus curled himself in Megatron’s lap, fingertips working into the gaps of gray armor. The tightly curled posture began to shake as Rodimus fought back tears which eventually won out. When the tears subsided, Rodimus found his chin tipped up by a dark hand that wiped at his face a soft cloth. “Tell me what darkness has taken my sun’s light?” 

“They’re all going to find out. I’m a fake. I’m as worthless as everyone believes, then this will all be over, and I’ll be exiled back to live in the rubble of the city I burned.”

“Then we will be kings of squalor together for I am yours, as you are mine. We rise we fall, as one. I am with you, Rodimus, beside you, along your way until you no longer have need of me.” 

Rodimus curled tighter in Megatron’s embrace. “You’ll leave too. Everyone leaves me or pushes me away. No one stays not with me.”

After a moment Megatron spoke. “Did you know some primitive organic cultures worship the sun for its light and life-giving properties? They thought many things happened when they couldn’t see it. That it died and was reborn, an eclipse meant it was being devoured by some great evil. So they would offer up sacrifices to bring back its light. What offering shall I lift up to my sun to help speed back his light?” 

“You’re a huge cheeseball you know that?” The smaller mech’s head lifted enough to rest against Megatron’s neck. “Just… don’t leave, ever.” 

“Not until the stars turn cold and gray.”


End file.
